Sweet Trade
by HarborRat
Summary: A Wu pirate is given a simple order to defect and spy on the enemy. Wei, however, is nothing like the rumors.
1. Shore Leave

Disclaimer: KOEI owns Dynasty Warriors, including any in-game quotes utilized in this fic. It is a non-profit fanwork.

Author Note: Trying something new, this fic has been completed before posting. No more waiting for years for a story to finish. I'll be posting the chapters as they're edited. This story comes about from the DW5:Empires create a warrior scenario that allows you to start under an officer and accept/decline defection requests. It also has some elements of the ROTK game. Reviews always appreciated.

Rated M for yaoi, sex and language.

* * *

_Sweet Trade_

Chapter 1

**Shore Leave**

* * *

"Zhang Liao…Zhang Liao is here!"

Her eyes lifted slowly to look at the shaking messenger and she gave an annoyed grunt. Xu Mingzhu looked over her shoulder at the man chasing off the archers that she had stationed at the fort entrance. Zhou Yu had been very particular about explaining how important the supply base was and she had wanted to break his pretty nose for it. Her commander, Zhou Tai, had followed it up with a casual warning about how pirates needed to be extra careful with their actions especially ones under his command. Might as well have said 'No one trusts you, so try to do something right and not make me look bad.'

She had been a decent pirate captain, but transition to land hadn't been easy. Nobody second guessed Zhou Tai or Gan Ning. They backed away and applauded them for their outrageous antics. Fighting naked or fighting drunk was perfectly acceptable, yet she refused to support Sun Ce on a spur of the moment chase across the battlefield and was labeled untrustworthy. The guy was a loose cannon, prince or not, and she wasn't going to go on some dumb escapade so that he could get some cheap thrills. She valued her life too much for the senseless risks.

Mingzhu drew her cutlass and played with it in her hand as she waited for the men to scatter and open up a path towards this great and mighty Zhang Liao. There were men like him out on the water too; men who had a reputation that did more work than they did. She watched him move thru her men like a typhoon, bodies and blood flying everywhere as his halberd cut through the air and soldiers like a fine instrument. Perhaps he would finally be a challenge. Life on land was turning out to be disappointing despite the profitable war. She just didn't fit in.

"So you're the mighty Zhang Liao that makes everyone piss their pants?" She leaned against an archer tower and looked him over. He finished his fancy attack and looked around for more opponents, only finding her. He gave her a dismissive look and she smirked. He had the build of a warrior, thou it was hard to see what he was really like under all those clothes. She hid little with her own attire, as a pirate she'd use her own body to gain the advantage and it was no different as a soldier.

"Cocky for a mere sub general, aren't you?"

She smiled in reply. "I do think I'm going to enjoy this. I never thought I'd enjoy following orders."

* * *

"Hmmmm."

Zhou Yu knew that tone of 'hmmm'. He looked up at Zhou Tai who was watching the progress of battle, waiting for him to issue a new order. Zhou Yu's eyes caught sight of what had caught the man's interest. "Well, well. She can follow orders."

"He will kill her."

"She's distracting him, which is what we need to turn the tides of this battle. Order Huang Gai and Lady Sun to advance, we can push Cao Ren out of the base and flank them." Zhou Yu folded up his map and put it back into his saddlebags. "I'll rein in Sun Ce and we'll be ready to reinforce from the center once they break through."

Zhou Tai nodded and watched the former lady pirate fight her latest opponent. Two years earlier Sun Jian had sent his two pirate captains out to eliminate a nuisance on the river. Several pirates from the South China Seas had bottled up the mouth of the river and were taking what they wanted from the merchants and fisherman who were unprepared to battle sea thieves. The Wu King had made it clear to him that he wanted the mastermind of the small fleet to be captured alive; he liked the style of thinking that had put together this lucrative attack. Wu needed more leaders like that. The wily Sun Jian didn't even bat an eye when he found out the mastermind was a woman. Back then she had fought Zhou Tai and lost; today she was in a one-on-one dual with Zhang Liao and Tai doubted _his_ king had instructed him to take prisoners.

Zhou Yu cleared his throat. "I'm sure she will be fine. Self preservation is pretty high up on her list."

"So is pride." Tai turned away and walked over to his horse. He was going to have to find Huang Gai and Sun Shang Xiang. Thankfully the old man would be there so he could keep Lady Sun's flirtations to a minimum. He couldn't protect his subordinate forever and he definitely couldn't save her from herself.

* * *

The base was almost in ruins and Xu Mingzhu was impressed. This general was fierce and hadn't held back. Usually she could outmaneuver and outlast her opponent until they got sloppy. Her strength was in speed and unpredictability and it worked most of the time. It was different fighting on land; on a ship it was so much more confined and confusing. She ducked as that halberd whistled thru the air and embedded in the gate door next to her. Finally!

Zhang Liao drove his elbow into her head as he realized his predicament; weapon lodged and a cutlass coming dangerously close to embedding itself in his ribs. It had the desired effect and she tumbled backward out of range, giving him the chance to rip his weapon out of the oak door. "Do you give up yet?"

"Ha!" She rolled out of the way and leapt to her feet, her chance to attack was now. "Do _you_?"

He moved to block just in time. This was taking too long. "I have other things to do, surrender now or I will kill you."

"You've been trying to kill me and here we still are."

"Likewise."

She bounced back and waited for him to make his next move. They could both see action on the battlefield outside. "I'm not the one responsible for winning this battle. Doubt your boss would like you spending all your time with me when there is a battle to win, huh?"

"My men aren't as worthless as yours. They can follow direction without me holding their hands." He struck out at her again, knowing there was truth to her statement; this duel had taken up enough of his time. She bounced back and he smirked. One more quick charge attack and he had shattered the base of the archer tower beside her. She scrambled to get out of the way, but it was too late. "Still, I'm sure there is something better I could be doing."

* * *

"You know, there is one kind of person I just can't get along with! And that's people like you! People that take pleasure in fighting!"

Gan Ning turned around to see who this champion of morality was. He had just hacked down a defense captain and his squad and was in the process of surveying the field to find a new wave of blue to charge into. He slung his cutlass over his shoulder and chuckled as he saw who it was. So Cao Ren could go on the offensive, even if was just with his mouth. "Oh? And what is that wicked looking thing you're carrying for? Sewing?"

"Silence! I shall break that contemptible blade of yours!"

Ning was actually caught off guard by the man's speed, who knew a dude that big could move like that? Maybe this would be some fun after all. "I kinda like fighting your handicapped cousin more, he's less preachy, but I guess you'll due."

Ren slammed into the pirate's blade, sending sparks flying off his shield. When he started his charge the cutlass was carelessly lying across his shoulder, but he had managed to block him nonetheless. Ren's eyes noticed new banners fluttering across the field; Huang Gai and Lady Sun were coming to support this heathen.

"Awful quiet all of a sudden. What's wrong, getting scared?" Gan Ning jumped back and prepared to perform his running and slicing attack that was unpredictable and undefendable. _Let's see if I can't put a dent in him that way!_

Ren was never a man to be lured in by a taunt and his eyes scanned the battlefield to quickly assess the situation. There was only one choice here; they were going to have to pull back. Lady Sun and Huang Gai were in formation and were going to try and turn his flank and provide a distraction. Zhou Yu, Sun Ce and Zhou Tai were all still unaccounted for and there was little doubt in his mind that this attack was merely prelude to something far bigger and more destructive. Where the hell was Liao? He wasn't going to fall back until the other officer was safe. That meant he was going to have to play adolescent insult games with the Wu pirate. "Just trying to take mental notes so I can tell my cousin about his new fanboy. Suppose we should have seen this coming, a pirate fantasizing about our only officer with an eye-patch."

Gan Ning cocked his head. Fanboy? What the fuck? He narrowly avoided being decapitated by Ren's shield as it flew at him like one of Shang Xiang's chakrams. "Woah there chubby! You throw like a girl!"

Ren attacked with his blade as the pirate let his guard down. He leaned in and tried to overpower the officer who reeked of sweat and booze. No much worse. Did this man roll in roadkill before battle?

Zhang Liao galloped up to the fort, pissed at himself for letting that stupid woman keep him occupied for this long. As his horse jumped an abatis he saw Ren and that annoying mouthy pirate in a deadlock. His horse landed in a puddle of blood and limbs on the other side of the wooden blockade and he saw Ren's shield on the ground. Without reining in his horse, he swooped down out of the saddle and picked the shield up off the ground, then used it to put a dent in the back of Gan Ning's thick skull.

Ren barely avoided being knocked unconscious with the pirate's face as Liao's mounted attack clocked the man in the back of the head. He smiled to himself as the officer fell forward into the mud, unconscious. "You're late!"

Liao suppressed a grin as he galloped through the gate and slammed the shield into the mud behind him. Had there not been an entire company of infantry waiting inside the fort he would have told Ren to punish him for his curfew violation, but instead he put his war face back on and went to repulse the flanking attack.

Ren looked down at Gan Ning and flipped his body over so the man wouldn't drown in the mud. There wasn't any time to take prisoners; they were going to have to retreat. He walked back to the fort entrance and picked up the shield and reassembled his unique Buckler Blade. Calmly he looked to the sub-general in front of him. "Begin the retreat. General Zhang will be our rear guard."

* * *

"Hmmmm."

Mingzhu opened her eyes and looked up at Zhou Tai's stoic face. "Shit. He got away."

"You did what you needed to do, I commend you for that." Zhou Yu picked his way thru the ruins of the base and watched her wiggle out of the debris of a collapsed archer tower. "Keeping Zhang Liao occupied is no easy task."

"Maybe if you all stopped acting like he is immortal you wouldn't have such a hard time beating him." She dusted herself off and stood up. With her head aching and body battered it was hard to concentrate on finding her cutlass in the rubble.

"There is no harm giving the man credit for what he is capable of. Otherwise we will end up with more than a company of slaughtered men." Zhou Yu opened his arms and looked around him. "I know you didn't chop up this base with that cutlass of yours."

"He didn't chop me up with that halberd of his either." She sheathed her weapon and had to admit to herself that his reputation was well earned.

"Good." Zhou Tai patted her shoulder. It was a job well done.

"I want another crack at him."

Zhou Yu smiled. "Of course you do."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The battle is won!" Sun Ce whooped as he rode his charger into the base. The horse sent fragments of archer tower flying in all directions. "Let's celebrate!"

"It's over." Zhou Tai grabbed her arm and started to escort her out of the base. "Time to heal and practice."

"Right." Mingzhu dusted herself off and readjusted her sword belt.

Zhou Yu smiled at Sun Ce as he rambled on about his feats on the battlefield and some comment his wife had made. He looked at the scope of the destruction here and began to wonder if Mingzhu had made an impression or not. He needed someone to defect to Wei, and that someone needed to have a keen eye to get inside their army and bring back vital information. Cao Cao was not a fool and would never try to recruit one of the main officers, he learned his lesson at Chibi, however she had promise. Not completely trusted by her own side because of the recent piracy acts that cost Wu significant amounts of supplies and income, she remained distant as a way of keeping herself detached. She didn't fit in either, only Zhou Tai and Sun Jian seemed to like her and trust her. He himself trusted her intentions, but was skeptical about her nature. Gan Ning had been that way before wholeheartedly devoting himself to Wu, but he was motivated by sex and booze. Wu treated him well and it cost him nothing, then Sun Ce came along and they bonded as only tomcats could. He needed her to defect, but he also needed her to come back. Cao Cao needed a naval officer, especially after he decapitated his last two.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Bofu, I am."

"So is Zhou Tai banging her? I mean my sister will be pissed, but good for him if he's getting some action."

Zhou Yu knew the ex-pirate was not. Sun Jian had already asked that same question in almost the same manner. "No, he isn't."

"He's not banging my brother is he?"

Zhou Yu sighed; Sun Jian asked that question as well. "No."


	2. Booty

_Sweet Trade_

Chapter 2

**Booty**

* * *

"Want me to make you feel better?"

Xu Mingzhu smiled as Sun Jian gave her a seductive smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The Wu King was always happy to offer himself up for sex and walk around in nothing more than a tiger skin thong. "No, thank you my lord."

"After all you did, you deserve something as a treat." Sun Jian squeezed her and rubbed his scruffy cheek against her face.

"I think a nice bath would be just fine."

"You're not a very fun pirate." Sun Jian sighed. He couldn't believe he had to encourage her to enjoy life, it was like playing Truth or Dare with Zhou Tai. He always chose 'Truth' and managed to answer with 'yes' or 'no'. Wu officers weren't meant to be so uptight! "Relax a little, take someone to bed."

"I'm not one of them; I'd rather keep it that way."

"Then we are back to where we started." Jian winked and slapped her ass. "I'll meet you in the bath!"

She frowned as he sauntered away. Victory in Wu was quickly followed by an orgy. Not that she minded, but she still felt like an outsider and didn't really want to give anyone the chance to get that close. Sun Jian never took no for an answer and he never disappointed, which didn't help her when she wanted to pout. She wandered toward the hot spring and thought about how nice Jian's calloused hands would feel rubbing her bruised body.

The rest of the army was celebrating; cheering, singing, moaning and laughing echoed across the camp. Her head still ached and all she wanted to do was get away from it. Damn Zhang Liao, she'd make sure he got a beating next time! The question was how? He didn't wear down any, even after hours of battle and only made one minor error. He was, according to what she had heard, an honorable man. Perhaps that was his weakness, something she would not mind exploiting. Pirates didn't play by the rules even if brigadier generals were supposed to.

Mingzhu's thoughts quickly faded as the hot spring came into view. The steam rolled off the hot water and was inviting as ever. She started to shed clothes before she even got close to the edge of the water and dove in as soon as it was close enough..

"This beats swimming in the Chang Jiang." Sun Jian pulled the strings of his thong and let it fall to the ground. "Ready for me?"

She winced as he jumped in and splashed water everywhere. He was quite possibly one of the most playful men she had ever been around. "I can see you are."

"Come over her and show me where it hurts."

"My lord." Zhou Yu took careful steps in order to avoid slipping. It didn't matter; his King simply splashed him anyway. "You are as bad as your son."

Mingzhu frowned. Suddenly this secluded spot was very crowded. She wasn't in the least bit attracted to Zhou Yu and she hated talking to him. No matter what, he always got his way and she detested being manipulated. He was always insisting Zhou Tai berate her for one misdemeanor or another and she couldn't respect a man who delegated like that. Though it was a smart move, she wouldn't hesitate to hurt Zhou Yu and he knew it.

"Then take off your clothes and get in here." Jian swam around and watched the two younger officers shoot glances back and forth. "Don't make me order you. If you're going to mix business with pleasure, you have to play by my rules."

Mingzhu was amused at how quickly Zhou Yu complied with the request. He folded his clothes neatly and put them off to the side. "Happy now?"

"Yeah." Jian swam into the middle of the spring and dove to the bottom in an attempt to get his hair wet and show off his tight ass for the girl he was seducing.

Zhou Yu waited for his king's head to reappear and found a nice ledge to sit on. "Do you think you impressed Wei any today?"

"Was that supposed to be my objective?" She was puzzled by him; he always asked the oddest questions. To the point, but out of the blue. It kept him in charge of the conversation, which was where he wanted to be.

"He wants you to defect to Wei." Sun Jian scrubbed his hair and smiled. "We have intelligence that says that Cao Cao is looking for someone to turn and give him an edge. He terminated the Navy commanders he had at Chibi and probably is having a hard time finding new ones."

Zhou Yu watched her get edgy. "I need someone with a good eye to go there, not just anyone. Someone who could profile their officers and gather worthwhile information. You're the only one I can send."

"You expect me to just walk over there and ask for a job?" She watched Sun Jian work his way over to her.

"He might just ask you." Zhou Yu smiled. "We can leak information and you can count on a visit."

"A visit?"

"Yeah, send one of your known officers over to proposition a candidate." Sun Jian began playing with her hair. "That's how Zhuge Liang got Jiang Wei, how Cao Cao got Pang De, how we got Taishi Ci."

"I thought Taishi Ci was bound, gagged and molested by Sun Ce for days on end." Mingzhu replied.

"How exactly did you think the other people got convinced?" Sun Jian smiled and winked. "Hell of a motivator."

"The information you could obtain would give us an advantage." Zhou Yu swam over to her and stared into her skeptical eyes. He decided now was an opportune time for a compliment. "You're the only one capable of it. This is what you used to do as a pirate. You're good at it."

Sun Jian nibbled on her ear. "Pretty isn't he? He's actually really good as a third man."

Zhou Yu rolled his eyes. He knew where Ce got his annoying tendencies from. "My Lord."

"You want her to do something for you, then you better put out." Jian pinched his nipple.

"It is for us." Zhou Yu backed away and rubbed his nipple. "For Wu."

"Your idea. I still think you should put out."

"For you or her?" Zhou Yu pulled away as Jian tried to kiss him.

"Both."

Mingzhu let Sun Jian wrap his arms around her and pick her up onto his lap. "How is it going to help me? I'm not trusted now, it will be even worse after the fact."

"You'll be a hero." Zhou Yu was trying to not be distracted by Sun Jian nibbling on her breasts. "Anyhow, think it over."

Jian cocked an eyebrow as his strategist swam away and got out of the water. "Just you and me, I guess. He doesn't want you to see me make him beg."

* * *

"Hmmmm"

"I'm beginning to think you're stalking me, Zhou Tai." Mingzhu didn't even open her eyes. The camp was quiet now, everyone having exhausted themselves hours ago. She knew Sun Jian had already moved on to other prey, he never stayed that long with anyone. After their aquatic sexercises she had slipped out of the water and stretched out on the ground. Close enough to feel the humidity of the spring and smell the minerals in the water without the danger of falling asleep and drowning. The duel had taken a lot out of her and Sun Jian took the rest. Sleep came quickly, however she was a light sleeper; anyone who wasn't would potentially find themselves the victim of a mutiny or gang rape.

"Zhou Yu told me to persuade you to defect."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "You're naked."

"I'm not that persuasive with words."

"Is this his idea or yours?"

"Mine." Tai knelt down and pulled the tiger skin blanket back. "I want you to come back home."

Mingzhu could feel her face flush as he laid down next to her to gently caress her face. Despite being a licentious woman, there was something about this man that made her feel inexperienced. She had been in his service from day he defeated her on her own ship, but they had never been even remotely sexual. She was attracted to him, anyone who wasn't was lying, however he seemed out of reach. To him there were definitive lines between subordinate and superior and their relationship was strictly professional. As his hands touched her for the first time she felt goose bumps form on her skin and her heart begin to race.

* * *

"Good morning." Zhou Yu was extra cheerful thanks to an encounter with Lu Meng the night before. 'Strip Debate' was a surprising suggestion from the man and he wanted to go back and revisit it. No wonder Lu Xun was so protective of him.

Mingzhu grunted a hello and continued eating her breakfast. Everything hurt thanks to Zhang Liao, Sun Jian and Zhou Tai.

"You can refuse. It is your decision."

She looked up at him and sighed. "I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look like you want to kill me?" Zhou Yu sat down next to her and tried to look at her face as she continued to eat the rice pudding.

"Sending Zhou Tai was a dirty trick."

"I'm a strategist. It's my specialty." Zhou Yu placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're a fine officer General Xu; however I can't feel entirely comfortable with you until you allow yourself to leave 'Pirate Captain' on your resume instead of on your to-do list. To do that, I know we have to give you a reason to want this life more than that one."

"You couldn't possibly understand." She pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"You're correct." The Wu strategist folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "Which is why I consulted Gan Ning and Zhou Tai. I don't claim to know everything, General."

"You're convinced I won't come back."

"I have my doubts. I think Wei can provide you with what you think you value."

"I _think_ I value?" Mingzhu pushed her breakfast away from her and glared at the man. He just couldn't resist insulting her.

"Money. Notoriety." Zhou Yu played with the light darts he hid in his sleeve. He wouldn't turn down the opportunity to provoke her where everyone could see. It would give Wei an excellent reason to try and recruit her if she was at odds with the man who gave the orders. "As a pirate you valued assets and fame, it's the only mark of distinction. You even abandon your own ship when you find something better or it's been damaged. You live only for the moment without any attachments. They are more than capable of satisfying your shallow materialistic needs."

"Good." She shook her head. "You don't pay me enough to put up with your shit."

"That may be what they use to sway you, however I can guarantee they won't be as understanding of your lack of dedication. Be careful."

"Maybe they have just the right thing to buy my dedication."

"Mmm." Zhou Yu smiled. "Don't forget, we torched his fleet. We've also taken control of the cities where he had shipyards."

She silently cursed herself for stepping into his trap. He so easily led her down that path and she eagerly chased him.

"Be careful." Zhou Yu repeated. "You can expect both Sima Yi and Cao Cao to mentally toy with you. Try to not betray yourself so easily."


	3. Defection

_Sweet Trade_

Chapter 3

**Defection**

**

* * *

  
**

"Liao, what is this I hear about you having a girlfriend?" Xiahou Yuan asked as Liao entered the room.

"Never thought you'd abandon me for a girl, but I can't say it's the first time it's happened to me." Cao Ren tried to pout. "I expected it from my family, but you were supposed to be better than that."

"I think it's about time you finally started fitting in around here." Xiahou Dun commented and ate his meatbun.

"I wasn't trying to seduce her." Liao growled. He had to deal with this shit all the way home and now they were back in Xu Chang and it wasn't going to stop. It was going to get much worse. He had not tasted defeat in a long time and the bitterness wasn't something he'd forget any time soon. Of course to make light of the failure, the officers of Wei chose to tease him about his "duel" with the lady pirate that had rendered him "missing in action" for over an hour.

"So why didn't you kill her?" Sima Yi asked. Usually he didn't partake in these family hazings, but it tickled him to see the usually cool Zhang Liao frustrated.

"Oooh!" Diao Chan squeaked as she entered the room with Zhang He. "What's her name? I'm so excited for you!"

Xiahou Yuan grinned from ear to ear as his sweetheart came over and kissed his scruffy cheek. "She's nowhere near the beauty you are, my sweet."

"This isn't about us!" Chan sat down on Yuan's lap. "It's about Liao! Oh, I thought you'd never find a girl!"

"I was beginning to think I might just have a shot at you." Zhang He frowned. "Pity."

"Look." Liao slammed his fist into the table. "She was just an enemy officer. That is all!"

"I checked into the post battle reports. " Cao Cao entered the room with a cup of tea. "Your sweetheart is an ex-pirate."

"I hate you all." Liao growled.

"Imagine that. A pirate on the battlefield fighting for Wu." Sima Yi played with the feathers on his fan. "They really tap into that job bank, don't they?"

"Wow." Dun sat back and scratched at his beard. "I know opposites attract, but isn't this going to tarnish your reputation a bit? Guess it already has."

"I think it's romantic." Chan played with Yuan's hair. "You'll have to use your charm to convince her that she wants to change her ways!"

"What charm?" Yuan asked. "He has as much charm as a ballista attack."

Ren frowned and scratched his chin. Were these people blind? Liao, without charm? He wasn't going to voice his opinion; angry Liao was downright hot and he never got this rattled off the battlefield. He'd be a fool to not let this run its course.

"Maybe that's what she likes." Zhang He mused. "She likes them brutal and rough. I do."

"Are you all done yet?" Liao hissed, shooting everyone a savage glare.

"Far from it." Sima Yi rubbed his hands together and smiled.

"I also have some reports from our spies in Wu that she is not very trusted and only socializes with her commander Zhou Tai." Cao Cao tapped his fingers on the table. "He's obviously keeping her in line, stopping her from stealing a boat and sailing off. So, why don't you go try to get her to defect?"

"That would be interesting to watch." Xiahou Dun shook his head. "Maybe you can take some lessons or something before you leave, Mengde is really quite good with women. A pep talk and maybe some cue cards and you should be fine."

"Fuck you all." Liao whipped around, making sure to hit Dun in the face with his cape. "I'll bring her back and she will fight for Wei."

"You can't force a hostage to fight for us." Sima Yi replied and shrugged. "But it's fine if you're just bringing her home for sex."

"Is that what you like?" Diao Chan asked curiously. "I guess I can see you wanting to be in control…"

"I will bring her back to fight for Wei and prove to you all that I have no interest in her!"

"You are very sexy when you're angry." Zhang He nodded appreciatively.

"That's all the time these days." Yuan observed. "Going through some hormonal changes or something, Liao?"

"Makes me very happy." Zhang He cooed. "Bring her home Liao and dump the bitch in someone else's bed. I'll be waiting with your reward in my own room."

"I hate you all."

Ren watched him storm out and sighed. Liao would be on his way south within the hour, no time to take make something of this arousal now. Ren was a patient man and knew when Liao did return home his family would still be here to piss him off. He cleared his throat and smiled feeling a little mischievous now. "Gan Ning seemed disappointed you weren't there, Dun. You might have yourself a fanboy."

Zhang He's reply came before Dun could even react. "You should have yourself vaccinated if you were near that contemptuous fool."

"What's this about diseased fanboys stalking my husband?" Cai Wengi entered the room to take Dun home for dinner.

"Gan Ning seems to think I have more sex appeal than my underappreciated cousin." Dun looked up as his beautiful witch bent to give him a kiss and run her hands through his hair.

"No," Ren looked at his plate to hide his amused smile. "He said he likes the handicapped."

Wengi's stare would have burned a hole in Ren if he would have looked up from his plate. Instead her husband began to react, just as he always did when someone called him the 'blind Xiahou' or 'one-eyed wonder'. "Dun, dinner is ready."

"That little bitch…" Dun slammed his fist on the table.

"Dun, now." Wengi slapped him in the head on his blind side. "If your dinner gets cold, you better start sending love notes to Gan Ning because you're not getting anything from me."

"Right." Dun rubbed his head and refocused on his wife. "Dinner sounds great."

"Smart move, brother." Yuan nodded appreciatively and squeezed Diao Chan affectionately.

* * *

"Back for more?" Mingzhu frowned as she looked around her tent. "I'd prefer not to fight here. I like my collection of treasures."

Zhang Liao watched her crack her knuckles and strap her sheath onto her swordbelt. "I'm not here to fight you."

"No, you just want to give me a concussion and run away." She crossed her arms and looked at the tentflap. "I'm serious about liking my spoils; I don't get paid enough to make this subgeneral job worth it."

"What is all this shit?" He asked as he finally looked around the tent. Weapons, amulets, saddles, orbs, armor…anything and everything someone could pick up on the battlefield.

"I'm a pirate, it's what I do. Take valuables and sell them later. A lot more legwork around here, but there is a lot of shit lying around during a battle!"

"What the hell are you going to do with all of it?" He asked.

"Sell it. Don't you listen?"

"Saving up for actual clothes?" He asked looking over her excuse for attire.

"Unlike you, I don't have a clothes fetish." She pushed past him and opened up the tentflap. "Are you done with the small talk?"

"If you want money, you shouldn't be working for Wu. We'll pay you better." Liao pointed at her cutlass. "You might even be able to upgrade to a butter knife."

"If you just wanted to throw insults, you should have said so." She dropped the flap and sat down at her desk. "You're going to lose this battle."

"I'm here to ask you to defect, idiot. Why must you always waste my time?"

"Did you take a class on motivational speaking or does this come naturally to you?"

"Look, you fight well and you have more sense and backbone than any of these Wu pussies you fight with. Do you want to work for someone that is going to win or do you want to stay here and watch Sun Jian slurp and fuck his way across Southern China?"

"Are you always this angry? You should see a therapist."

"Yes or no? I don't have time to fuck around with you anymore."

"Who sent you then?"

"Cao Cao."

"Why? He wasn't here the other day."

"You impressed the right people. So do you want the job or not?"

"Help me pack."

"Do I look like a Gypsy to you?" Liao growled as she kicked open a truck and began tossing items into it.

"Actually, yes." She chuckled. "You just need some hoop earrings and a monkey and you'll be set."

* * *

"Is that her!?" Diao Chan clung to Xiahou Yuan's arm and tried to get a better view.

"Hopefully. He'll never live it down if it isn't." Yuan looped his arm around her waist. "Let's go find out."

"If this is some kind of joke, I swear I'm going to kill you." Mingzhu kicked her horse into a faster trot to get close to Zhang Liao.

"What are you complaining about now?" Liao grumbled. He was beginning to get a headache from the stress of the last few days. The woman beside him irked him and it wasn't helping his situation any.

"All these people pointing and giggling." She looked around. "Unless this is your usual fanfare."

"They just think you're my whore."

"It's sort of the norm in Wu." She sighed and looked at the small cheering section. "Seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"Liao! Is this your girlfriend!?" Cao Ren hollered and tried to flag him down.

"Girlfriend?" Mingzhu asked.

"They have very active imaginations."

"Why, you like guys?"

"No."

"But they seem very very happy to think you've got a relationship going. Those people made a banner."

"Those people are strategists."

"Nevermind." She looked ahead as a man descended the grand palace steps. "Who is _that_?"

"That is your new lord, Cao Cao." Liao said dryly. He was getting tired of playing tour guide.

"Wow. He's hot. Sun Jian might just have competition."

"Welcome to Xu Chang, General Xu." Cao Cao smiled as Liao's face betrayed his frustrations. He wondered why the man was so edgy recently as it was very uncharacteristic for him.

"Thank you, sir." She looked at the collection of people gathering around them. "What is wrong with everyone?"

"Welcome!" Diao Chan ran up and grabbed her hand. "You have to tell us everything! How did you two meet?"

"We…tried to kill each other?" Mingzhu answered cautiously. Wasn't this Diao Chan? She had seem plenty of pictures of her thanks to Gan Ning's Three Kingdoms Battle Vixens playing cards. Apparently the artist was very talented, the high level of detail extended past the perky nipples and wet thongs. Still, wasn't she dead? That was really the only explanation for how a woman that pretty could vanish after the whole Lu Bu fiasco.

"So you defected to be with him, right?" Chan asked and smiled sweetly. She grabbed onto her husband's arm as he caught up with her and snuggled against his muscular shoulder.

"No, he offered me more money and a promotion." Diao Chan was cuddling with Xiahou Yuan? That was a pairing she had never heard before. Mingzhu looked over at Liao who scowled at her. "I still would like to kill him."

"Are you all done now!?" Liao hollered.

"Oh, General, do you want to take your anger out on me?" Zhang He begged. "Please?"

"Burn in hell. All of you!" Liao saluted to his lord and rode off towards the stables.

"He only gets more pleasant off the battlefield." Mingzhu grumbled. "Asshole."

"Don't you think he's cute?" Diao Chan asked.

"Cute? Like a shark in a feeding frenzy."

"Like a sexy frustrated brute of a man." Zhang He purred.

"Should I just go home?" Mingzhu had been to a lot of different places in her career, but never experienced this before.

"Nonsense!" Sima Yi floated down the steps and fanned himself. "Let someone take your horse and tell us more about yourself. We have a feast prepared!"

"Hello." She said with a playful smile as Cao Cao held out his hand to help her down.

"So there is nothing going on between you and Liao?" he asked. Perhaps this woman was the cause of his foul mood.

"Not now or ever." She replied.

"Good." Cao Cao grinned. "After dinner I'll give you a royal welcome and you can model your new uniform for me."

"What's your thong made of?" She asked as she dismounted and brushed against his body. "Lobster?"

"Want to skip dinner and find out?" Cao Cao smiled devilishly.

"Sir." Sima Yi cleared his throat. "It can wait."

"You're right." Cao Cao grabbed her ass and began to lead her up the stairs. "Let dinner be foreplay so we can get right down to business."

"Efficient." She said appreciatively and looked around as they were ascending the stairs to the splendid palace that Cao Cao called home. The central plains were completely different than the southern lands. As they moved further inland, the fertile lands near the river gave way to flat cropland that required irrigation. It was easy to see why famine plagued these people; they were entirely at the mercy of the weather. The Yin River and its tributaries provided them with water, but it was small and relied on the mountains for its supply.

She turned around as the reached to top of the stairs and looked out across the splendid city. The mountains could be seen on the horizon and the city itself was heavily fortified. In the Southlands the weather was tied to the ocean as most costal areas. They were more prone to floods and typhoons; the surplus of water was their enemy. Being under constant assault from the sea air and moisture from the Chang Jiang, the architecture was much more replaceable. They relied on the breeze to keep things hospitable and the towns were much more open. It also allowed them to pack up and move into the inner city when weather got bad. She felt Cao Cao's nudge and she turned to look at his omnipotent eyes. He knew she was sizing up everything which he seemed to approve of. A good officer was observant and if she hadn't taken notice of the city and the topography she wouldn't have been worth much.

They entered the main hall and she looked at the largest banquet table she had ever seen. The variety of foods was incredible! The market here must be of the highest caliber if he could amass such a variety of foods. Certainly another bonus of his location. She watched the officers come in and take their seats as Cao Cao led her to the far end where he sat. "General Zhang the Hostile won't be joining us?" Mingzhu asked as she looked around the banquet table.

Diao Chan leaned closer to the new officer. "Maybe he's waiting for you to bring him his dinner."

"You can eat it off that deliciously firm chest of his." Zhang He sighed.

"No." Mingzhu tried to move closer to Cao Cao but Diao Chan was being persistent.

"Why…did you leave someone behind in Wu?"

"I'm a pirate…I just take advantage of opportunities when I have them." Mingzhu looked over at Cao Cao. "I think I'll help myself to a piece of that for dessert."

"Certainly you want something more?" Chan asked. "Like a man to come home to. Someone to fight for and grow old with?"

What was wrong with this woman? "I'm a pirate; we don't have savings accounts or retirement funds. We spend what we have because we accept the dangers of our way of life and know there probably won't be a tomorrow. Besides personal attachments only get you killed faster."

"So do the diseases." Zhang He mumbled.

"Leave Miss Promiscuous alone." Sima Yi whispered using his fan to hide his lips. "She's someone to keep our lord's mind off that damned Nu Wa."


	4. Broadside of Affections

_Sweet Trade_

Chapter 4

**Broadside of Affections**

**

* * *

  
**

Cao Ren sat quietly on the bed while Zhang Liao muttered to himself about people minding their own business. "You know they're just trying to be helpful."

"Helpful?" Liao scoffed.

Ren sighed. "Chan and Yuan just want everyone to be as happy as them…."

"I appreciate that, but they need to quit playing matchmaker with me. I'm glad Chan found a man she actually can love, but she needs to figure out another way to get over what she did to Lu Bu and pay her penance some other way. Preferably, one that doesn't involve me."

"Liao, is she really the only one who feels guilty about Lu Bu?"

"Don't start this again."

"Why not? It's always been there and it's a hurdle I'm sick of trying to overcome."

Liao ran his hands thru his hair and looked at the ceiling. "Ren…"

"You've been so hostile lately."

Liao closed his eyes and tried to collect himself. Recently he had been quick to anger and he knew it had everything to do with the anniversary of Xia Pi. "Sorry."

"I'm not really complaining," Ren gave a sheepish smile. "I have to admit it's very arousing. Makes me think all those people aren't wetting their pants because you scare the piss out of them…"

Liao let his eyes open and looked down as the stocky officer on his bed. Almost Ren's entire face was red with embarrassment. "So that's why you made that little girlfriend joke earlier?"

"Well…" Ren cleared his throat and put his hands on his knees.

Liao let a smile touch his lips and he took a few steps forward to be able to run his hand through Ren's hair. "What exactly where you thinking about when you were supposed to be defending that fort in the last battle? Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry…supposed to be?" Ren's embarrassment faded and he looked up at Liao's mischievous grin. "I was thinking 'Damn, I thought Liao could handle one little girl by himself…maybe I should have sent a Cao to protect him from a half-dressed woman.'"

Liao had to laugh as he pushed Ren back onto the bed and climbed on top of him to pin him down. He actually couldn't wait to introduce him to the newest Wei officer, the shallow little pirate was the embodiment of everything Ren detested about human nature. That could wait. He ran his hand over Ren's stubble and held his jaw in his hand as he kissed him.

* * *

Xu Mingzhu was in heaven! The Xu Chang bazaar was full of relics and treasures that would fetch top dollar back in Jian Ye. She even unloaded an entire trunk of valuables that were strewn across southern battlefields like dandelions for a tidy profit. So far everything was turning out to be well worth the trip! Cao Cao had even given her with a much nicer uniform than she had in Wu. The silk alone was worth more than last month's paycheck.

Cao Cao proved to her that his reputation was not exaggerated and she still had a stupid grin on her face. Where Sun Jian was playful, Cao Cao was devious. Her thoughts were momentarily hijacked by the memories of Zhou Tai's touch and she felt the glow begin to fade. She was used to the carefree life of the 'sweet trade', even if she was no longer on the water. Why was it that a creeping sense of betrayal was encroaching on her bliss?

_I want you to come back home_

She could hear his husky voice clear as a bell echoing in her head. This was not like her, she didn't get attached and she most certainly was not capable of betrayal. She only fought for herself so there was nobody to betray. So why did the heavy coin purse in her pocket make her want to head back for the river and forget this nonsense.

_I want you to come back home_

Her eyes scanned the market as she left the bazaar and she decided to go have a look around the guardhouse and barracks. Those two places would be invaluable resources for information, just in case Wu really did turn out to be home. She made some casual conversation with vendors, guards and civilians as she took a tour of the town, trying to look more like a recruit than a spy. They seemed very content with Cao Cao's rule, spirits were high and everything was well staffed and taken care of. An attack here would inevitably end in defeat and she doubted any attempts to cause discord would succeed.

Content with her first days work, she decided to return to the training grounds where the other officers were. If she could avoid the love-struck Diao Chan she could possibly find out more about these men other than sexual preferences. She didn't make it very far as Diao Chan spotted her instantly and waved. To complicate matters, Zhang Liao rode up on his horse to participate in training. Now Diao Chan was certainly going to let her imagination run wild.

Zhang Liao dismounted and handed his horse off to a new recruit. He wanted to see how Cao Ren's clinic on the art of defense was progressing. He didn't make it that far as Chan ran over to start harassing him. He was going to put an end to this now before his headache could return.

Chan's smile broadened. "Where have you two been?"

"Enough is enough." Liao growled. "I will say this once and only once. That woman is the most despicable individual I have ever come in contact with and I would never stoop so low as to touch her."

Mingzhu put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You represent the most vile human characteristics I can imagine. You have no honor, even to the point of completely disgracing yourself with every action you make. You live only for entertainment and money, valuing nothing that isn't material or have monetary value. Defecting for a higher pay rate and abandoning your people. You disgust me."

"This from a man who worked for Lu Bu." Mingzhu scoffed. She had no time to brace herself for his reply as his hand flashed in front of her eyes and made contact on the side of her face, throwing her off to the side. She hit the ground and tried to roll away from another attack, but her head screamed and her vision began to blackout. For a simple backhanded hit, there was enough force to practically knock her unconscious.

Liao was unable to make another move as Cao Ren's body slammed into his and tackled him. He struggled against the man, but he had the upper hand.

"Dammit Wenyuan, no." Ren struggled to pin him. "Calm down!"

Mingzhu felt like her brain was scrambled; she was seeing doubles and was too dizzy to even sit up. _That _was a damned powerful hit.

Diao Chan ran over to the girl and tried to help. "You don't talk about Lu Bu, not like that. Not with him."

Mingzhu put her head back down on the ground and put her hand to her cheek where the man's knuckles had impacted. "Shit."

"Just lay still." Chan looked over at Liao who was trying to shove Ren's bulky body off him to no avail.

"Liao, you're supposed to be better than this." Ren plead and shoved him back down into the dust. "Life has value, even if it's hers."

Liao looked into those sorry brown eyes above him and quit fighting. He saw pity and concern and knew right now more than ever he owed him an explanation. Ren deserved to be the one person who he could be vulnerable with.

Ren sat up and bounced back on his feet, something a casual observer mighty have been surprised by. He held his hand out to help him up off the ground as the pirate girl groaned in pain ten feet away. _His pain is so much deeper than yours, kid_.

Liao took the offered hand and allowed Ren to pull him to his feet. "Sorry. Moment of weakness."

* * *

"Son of a bitch gave me another concussion." Mingzhu moaned as Diao Chan came to check up on her in the infirmary.

"He's very touchy about Lu Bu." The beauty sighed and felt like she owed the woman an apology. She had been the one to start all this with her teasing and matchmaking attempts. "I just thought he liked you, I shouldn't have pushed so hard. It's just been so long and he's a good man."

"Who are we talking about?" Mingzhu asked, feeling like a victim of brain damage.

"Liao."

"Don't know him as well as you think, apparently."

Xiahou Yuan quietly entered the room and gave a weak smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I can see why Cao Cao gets headaches." Mingzhu closed her eyes. This was hell. Not only was she getting abused, but these people wouldn't leave her alone! What the hell was wrong with everyone here?

"Chan, I think you should let her get some rest?" Yuan held out his hand for his lover and pulled her over to him when she took a hold.

"Sorry, again." Chan smiled and left with her beloved.

Mingzhu wondered if there was anywhere in Xu Chang where she could get away from these people. She buried her head in the pillow. This was insane, was everyone in Wei a lovestruck idiot?

Yuan closed the door and kissed Chan on the forehead. "Darling, I think you should leave Liao alone."

"But…"

"I know. I know you want to make up for using him back then, but this isn't the way. He's a very straight forward kind of guy, just go tell him you're sorry and…." Yuan paused, and kissed her hand. "Accept that he's got my cousin to share that pain with. You have me."

"Are they that serious?"

"I think so, but they're just about as discreet as Zhang He and Xu Huang. They want to keep what they have private to avoid degrading it."

Chan put her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist. Zhang He liked to act like a player to protect the man he truly adored. Maybe there was one thing that Mingzhu said that made sense. Relationships make you vulnerable. In war, as Chan could easily attest, those were weaknesses an enemy wanted to exploit. "I guess I don't understand, I could never hide my love for you."

"Not hide, cherish." He said and leaned in to kiss her.


	5. In Enemy Waters

_Sweet Trade_

Chapter 5

**In Enemy Waters**

**

* * *

  
**

Diao Chan was waiting for Zhang Liao to show up so that she could apologize. She smiled as Xiahou Dun strolled into the dining hall with his wife. "Dinner here tonight?"

"Prelude to a night out alone." Cai Wengi smiled, some time away from their ten kids was a welcome thought.

"Don't want us to baby-sit?" Chan asked curiously.

"It's time for Mao to step up to the challenge." Dun said thinking his eldest son could due with some more responsibility. He sat down next to his sister-in-law and reached for the wine.

Yuan leaned forward and threw a sesame ball at his brother. "What did the poor kid do to piss you off?"

"Nothing." Dun threw a meatbun back at him. "It's just time for him to grow up and I think we need to show we have faith in him."

"At the cost of your kids burning down your home? Dun, you're my brother and I love you but I don't want you living with me."

"They'll be fine." Dun shook his head.

"Don't worry Yuan." Wengi adjusted her skirt as she sat down. "When we're homeless, we'll move in with Mengde."

"A little faith, sweetheart." Dun mumbled and drank his wine. He looked up as the sounds of an argument filtered into the dining hall. The voice was unmistakable; the little outcast pirate was picking a fight again. He was getting a little tired of it. "Why don't you find her someone to keep her occupied? Hopefully someone who would like to gag her. Oh never mind, you already fucked that up."

"Dun!" Yuan snapped defensively as his wife sighed beside him.

"What? I though she was some master of romance and seduction. Or at least knowledgeable about what it takes to get in Zhang Liao's pants." Dun teased.

Chan's shoulders slumped. She hated being reminded of that. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"Should be." Wengi raised her glass in a toast. "You have to be quite a woman to bed Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu and Zhang Liao."

"You're not helping." Yuan hugged Chan as she got that ashamed look on her face.

"You have to stop avoiding your past Chan." Wengi began to play with her husband's hair as he ate. "It's certainly better than mine. At least you were in charge, you triumphed over three extremely capable men. I was used by countless barbarian men as a sex toy and all I did about it was write depressing poetry."

Dun ran his hand over her leg. She hated that she wasn't strong enough back then to believe in herself and use the magic she possessed to strike back. Cao Cao negotiated for her release from the Northern tribes per a request from her father, Cai Yong. Dun had been the one chosen to go 'buy her back'. He had to carry her on the ride home because she was too sore to ride. The barbarians attacked them as they left, thinking they could keep the money from Cai Yong as well as the woman and help themselves to Cao Cao's horses too. Dun was already pissed off and he jumped at the excuse to punish them for what they did. He wasn't expecting the girl to assist them by setting the enemy on fire. He saw something he liked in the dirty battered concubine as she shook with rage and unleashed a fiery hell upon the enemy ambush party that came to assist. With his support, she slowly gained her confidence and stopped hating herself for being a victim. That didn't mean he liked hearing her talk about it.

Chan sighed and looked up as Mingzhu sat down across from her and Cao Ren immediately plopped down beside her to ensure Liao didn't. Ren had been trying to place himself between them for too long now. Perhaps Dun was right. She had to find that woman a man to keep her in line! But who was available? Even the new officer, Pang De, was taken. He never even came to dinner anymore, claiming that he didn't want to leave Han Sui alone when he was missing a hand and only he could make the pain disappear. Cao Cao was capable of taking on yet another woman but he was pining for Nu Wa these days and would be quickly fed up with the maintenance this girl needed. So that left…Sima Yi? Chan frowned. She wasn't really sure what the man liked, he was discreet and more than happy to call someone an imbecile to their face. He was destined to be a loner.

"Wrong career choice for a pacifist, don't you think?" Mingzhu continued the argument that had begun in the hallway once she settled down to eat.

Liao leaned around him to reply. "There is a difference between fighting for a cause and for fun or profit."

"Don't you value life at all?" Ren cleared his throat to remind Liao that he wasn't a damsel in distress.

"Of course I value life." Mingzhu glared at him, "Mine."

"A shame." Ren shook his head. "War however is a necessary evil. When this chaos comes to an end, I will happily lay down my weapons and embrace peace."

"A little hypocritical, don't you think?" Mingzhu shook her head. "You're still killing people, no matter what you plan to do after your retire."

"I don't expect you to understand." Ren poured wine for himself and Liao. "You're too scared to allow yourself to think about what you do. If you did you'd discover you're worth nothing. What we destroy, we try to mend. We battle to defend what we love most."

"Love." Mingzhu scoffed. "Merely an excuse for weakness."

"Weakness?" Cai Wengi laughed. "The only weakness is in you, girl. Your fear."

Mingzhu didn't appreciate the mocking tone. "What you call fear, I call freedom."

"I call it denial." Wengi sat back and looked at her. "I once was afraid to love, but I was tired of denying myself the true meaning of life just because I was afraid. Even when the enemy did take Dun hostage, I found myself cursing my weakness for loving him."

Sima Yi didn't remember this situation. "When did this happen?"

"Years ago," Cao Cao entered the room and took his place. He remembered that hell. "When we were still all warlords struggling for a foothold. Lu Bu captured Dun and tried to ransom him. Of course the timing was brilliant, ten days after I instated a new policy about never negotiating for hostages. He was testing me, seeing if I would bend the rules for my own kin…"

"You didn't." Liao recalled. They had all been shocked by that and it was perhaps the first time Liao had felt a bit of admiration for Cao Cao. Lu Bu was dumbfounded by that. He would have given anything to protect his family; he couldn't understand how Liao could appreciate the enemy. It was probably the first time Liao realized Fengxian wasn't ready to rule. He should have made a point of it then; perhaps Lu Bu would still be alive.

"No." Wengi smiled. "I did."

Dun shook his head. "I don't think you can call a fireball, negotiations."

"I wasn't going to lose you. I realized my life was bonded to yours and I'd rather die with you than live without you."

"You took on Lu Bu?" Sima Yi asked incredulously.

"I singed his peasant feathers with a fireball the size of Yuan Shao's ego." She smiled and looked over at Dun. "Then saved my husband's ass."

"Saved the manacles too." Dun snorted as she kissed his temple and pet his hair.

Mingzhu was glad Cao Cao was still a horny old man. Diao Chan and Xiahou Yuan were always cuddly and cute, Cai Wengi and Xiahou Dun more subtle but undoubtedly devoted to one another and Cao Ren and Zhang Liao had something going on. She had even accidentally stumbled on Zhang He worshipping Xu Huang's body in the garden. These people were shattering every image she had of them. Then she heard a condescending voice from behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Shallow, aren't you child?"

"Nu Wa!" Cao Cao exclaimed and jumped out of his seat.

"Nu Wa?" Mingzhu asked as she turned around to look at the woman. Who the hell was she? She wasn't in the card deck Gan Ning had. There must have been a new version out. Before she left Xu Chang she was going to have to stop by shop where the fan artist Min-Min peddled her work.

"Trust me child, I've seen more of this world than you can possibly imagine. You're path is easy, but hardly worthwhile. Still, do what you'd like."

Mingzhu was getting tired of being under constant attack for her morality from a group of warmongers. She wanted to tell the woman where to put her advice but was shocked into silence when Cao Cao ran up to her and kissed her. It wasn't just a kiss….it was a kiss that took the breath away of everyone watching. That was it, she was going back home tonight.

* * *

Liao rubbed his eyes as he sat down on his bed. He was tired and he just wanted to put his head down and go to sleep. However, tonight's dinner conversation had him thinking and he knew he wouldn't sleep at all tonight if he didn't get something off his chest. "Zixiao, I need to tell you about Lu Bu."

Ren could already see from the way that he was sitting on the bed that this was going to be a painful admission. He knew the basics of what had happened with Chan, Liao and Lu Bu but that was it. He quietly sat down on the bed next to him, his soft brown eyes lending the support he didn't want to voice for fear of intruding on Liao's moment.

"When we were working for Ding Yuan, we were just kids. He was my commander, I his lieutenant…I was the only one who could hold my own against him. He was playful and loyal, he was my best friend. " Liao recalled those days when things were simple, when they couldn't wait to go to war and make something of themselves. How uncomplicated things were. "It's were things began."

Ren would have liked to be a fly on the wall in that tent.

"Anyhow, things began to unravel so quickly for him. He killed Ding Yuan and then we ended up working for Dong Zhuo. He had established himself as a destructive force and damned near everyone feared him, but with me he could still be that kid who wanted to experiment with his best friend. I suppose we were both maturing, he was realizing he had the power to take what he wanted and I was questioning why I was working for a lord like Dong Zhuo. Then Diao Chan appeared and he stopped listening to me. He wanted to save her and I begged him to see she was just using him. The next thing I know, Dong Zhuo was dead and we were running. Though it wasn't until then that we started to drift apart."

Ren wondered what it was like serving Dong Zhuo, but was going to save his questions for later.

"Like Wengi said at dinner. There were moments when I started to question him as the right man to follow. When we captured Dun, I found myself impressed by Cao Cao's refusal to negotiate with kidnappers. Dun smiled when he heard the messenger tell us that, telling us to go to hell and he'd rather die than put his lord in a bind. Lu Bu was mortified. He would have ridden to hell and back to save the people he loved. He couldn't believe I was applauding Cao Cao for that and he couldn't understand why I would rather have him abandon me than put himself in a compromising position. If I had tried harder, if I had been able to convince him instead of just argue my point than maybe he would still be alive."

"You think he would have left you all and ridden away to safety? Wenyuan…"

"He knew Cao Cao was preparing for a war against Yuan Shao. He knew he needed that army and the officers would have jobs. Except for Chen Gong who hated Cao Cao with a passion."

"Would you have ridden away?"

"That's not the point." Liao sighed. "Nobody would let him live, we would have sacrificed ourselves for him as any loyal officers would have. However he was a warrior, not a king and he couldn't live with that sacrifice. He didn't have a kingdom to protect, he had his family. We were just fighting to win, not for any greater purpose. Not to change the world, not to establish some great dynasty, we were fighting to be better than everyone else."

"What about Chan?"

"She played her part well. Though it wouldn't have taken much to drive a wedge between us at that point. We were of conflicting mindsets. I wanted to be part of something great and he wanted to be great. I couldn't change him and she made sure to whisper encouragements in both our ears. Then she was in our beds. One way to ensure a man will never listen to you is if you sleep with his girlfriend behind his back."

"She wanted her freedom?"

"To ensure that, she had to destroy Lu Bu's force from within." Liao shook his head. "This isn't about her. She did what her father needed her to do. I should have seen it; I shouldn't have allowed myself to be disillusioned. I betrayed my friend and my lord. All because he couldn't be who I expected him to be. The morning before he died, before that final battle…" Liao felt tears begin to well in his eyes. "He cornered me and kissed me. He apologized for failing me and my expectations, for killing us all with his stupidity. Then he left to prepare for the last fight. The next time I saw him he was missing his head. I should have tried harder to save him. Instead I might as well have been a conspirator."

* * *

Sima Yi tapped his fan handle on the city gate to alert the woman of his presence. "Leaving so soon?"

Mingzhu shook her head. She didn't even have to lie about why she was leaving; at least that much was a blessing. "I don't belong here. I don't understand any of your officers or your values."

"Which is why I'm the one here to stop you from leaving." He grinned and walked over to her on her horse. "Why don't you spend the night with me and see if I can't enlighten you?"

"You're not really my type." She frowned. That was an understatement.

"Pity. I think I understand you pretty well. Some people collect treasures, other knowledge…some provinces. You're content with the small things which isn't living up to your potential. Trying to bide your time until you can get what you want, just trying to succeed enough to stay a position to help you attain your goals without being too successful and showing your true power."

His eyes remained on her and she could see the moon reflect in them. The hairs on the back of her neck raised as he spoke, as if she had been exposed. Not of her orders from Wu, but her own plans to regain what she had lost. His fan brushed over her bare leg before his hand began to snake up her inner thigh.

"Still not your type?"

"What could you possibly want with me?"

"I'll start with your body and go from there."

She had slept with men like Sun Jian, Cao Cao and Zhou Tai however this man next to her spoke words of truth as only someone of similar thinking could. To be in bed with him would be not just a sexual conquest, but an intellectual battle. His voice had an appreciative tone, not one of disgust or disappointment. He wasn't attracted to her because of her body; he wanted to see what was in her head. That disturbed her. Especially after being the one crucified at dinner for her ethics.

"Don't be an imbecile. Who else in this country can praise you for your treasonous shallow motives?" He squeezed her leg and then let go. He was done talking.

She stared at the city gate and thought about what he had said. He was a strategist, no matter what he said he would make it sound like the only plausible choice. However this was the first conversation they had every had and he had seen right through her well before starting it. Obviously he had his own selfish motives and understood her desires all too well. She wanted to be her own master again, answering to nobody but herself. Apparently Sima Yi had similar intentions. They could cooperate without competing; he obviously wanted the land whereas she longed for the sea. For the first time she felt disgusted with herself for her decision as she turned around and following the man back to the Palace.


	6. No Quarter

_Sweet Trade_

Chapter 6

**No Quarter**

* * *

Mingzhu's eyes opened slowly and her eyes strained to focus on the lone candle in the darkness of the bedroom. The light was momentarily blocked by a person as Sima Yi shifted to grab another scroll from a somewhere out of her view. She was genuinely tired; the man had worn her out with his rather kinky toys and requests. She hadn't seen that coming. Her hand reached out for the strap of silk tied to his bedpost. No, she _definitely_ hadn't seen that coming.

Sima Yi heard movement and looked over his shoulder at the woman in his bed. "Ready to go again?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm ready for a snack."

"I thought you would have eaten before you decided to leave and trek across the country to Wu."

"I wasn't expecting to have to ride you for half the night while you were tied to your bed." She sat up and looked around for her clothes. Then faint memories of him eagerly tearing them to shreds floated back to her. Not quite certain it was in anyone's best interest to walk around Xu Chang palace naked; she helped herself to the robe next to the bed. His standard uniform. "Insomniac huh?"

"Yes. Perhaps a curse for having such an active mind, but I most certainly enjoy the extra work hours."

She wrapped his purple and blue robe around her and stood up. It dragged on the floor behind her as she moved toward the door. "Would you like something from the kitchen?"

"Cream, perhaps. Honey. Whatever tastes good on your body."

She raised her eyebrows. Wasn't he tired? "Sure."

Sima Yi watched her leave and then turned back to his work. It had been an interesting night and he was quite eager to resume play. He had granted her some time to rest and amused himself by questioning her about her ethics and what her true motives were. He very much enjoyed that they paralleled his own and ensured her that the other officers were foolhardy imbeciles who lacked ambition. They couldn't understand people like them, people who understood what sacrifices needed to be made for greatness. He knew Cao Cao possessed the ability, but Cao Pi was somewhat lackluster in comparison to his father. When Cao Cao was gone, who would emerge as the true leader of Wei? He cackled to himself and continued his work. He most certainly wouldn't be so stupid as to execute his top navy commanders right before the largest navy battle the country had ever seen.

Mingzhu walked down the hall barefoot and heard some snoring and giggling as she passed other officer's bedrooms. The palace was set up with a 'guest wing' so that officers would have a home away from home when visiting the capital for quarterly council meetings or when a battle was brewing. Soon, if there wasn't an opportunity to wage war once more, many of these rooms would be empty after the respective individuals went back to their provinces to resume their duties. She yawned and cut through the courtyard to get to the kitchen as her stomach grumbled. There wouldn't be any leftovers from dinner, but perhaps there were some donuts. Fatty fried bread with sugar seemed like just the thing to tide her over until breakfast. She frowned as she got closer to the kitchen and heard voices. Her stomach grumbled angrily, informing her that avoiding Diao Chan and Nu Wa was not an option. Didn't anyone sleep around here?

"I'm so glad you've come back, Wa." Chan smiled and looked up as a new woman entered the room. "Mingzhu!"

Nu Wa looked over the usually provocatively dressed woman and smirked. "Trying a new look? Did you forget the fan?"

"My uniform was a casualty." Mingzhu sighed and looked for something that she could grab and run with.

"Sima Yi…" Chan tried to picture it but it didn't work. "What's he like?"

"Kinky." Mingzhu snorted. As if that man could be summed up in just a word. "Apparently he has fantasies about being taken hostage by pirates and brutally raped. Though he seems ready for another round and this savage pirate is sore as hell."

"Different." Chan smiled. This was the most she had been able to get out of the woman and figured she might just be tired enough to want to divulge something personal. "Why don't you join us for some tea?"

"No…thanks."

"Come now, child. "Nu Wa cooed. "Certainly you're not afraid to be alone with us?

"Not going to work on me." Mingzhu mumbled and began rummaging through the pantry.

"What are you afraid of then?" Nu Wa asked. She didn't like the vibe she got off this woman; she was more of a lone wolf who had no reason to rely on the pack. Someone like that was dangerous. "What's in your past that makes you so frigid?"

"I think we've already had our round of insults at dinner. I'm here for a snack, not another debate."

"We can all understand." Chan volunteered. "We've all been used or abused. You don't have to feel alone anymore! I seduced men to further my father's political ambitions and Wengi was taken hostage by savages. We can understand."

Mingzhu turned and looked at Nu Wa. She wondered what her deep secret was. "No, you can't. I don't have some horrible past or a reason to blame who I am on anyone else. I chose my life. You can't understand me because I am the villain. I'm the one who would sell your friend to savages or use seduction to cause my own shipmates to kill each other so I wouldn't have to pay them. I don't get attached, because I don't care. I'll do my job because it earns me money and increases my prestige. So let's not be friends, okay? I'm tired of you shoving me into men so they can try and crack my skull."

"So why didn't you leave tonight?" Nu Wa asked curiously. She had watched her from Cao Cao's bedroom and hoped that she would finally go back home.

"I found out there is one person employed here who isn't a romantic. If you'll excuse me, I have to bring those cream puffs back before he gets too frisky with the sea cucumber."

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since she had decided against leaving Wei prematurely. Wu had begun pushing north again and once more waves of blue soldiers marched south to meet them. Everyone seemed to think Sun Jian was growing bolder, striking out to seize more land while his army morale was high. She knew better. This demonstration of force was a way for them to retrieve their spy. As the army camped for the night, Mingzhu made her way to her own tent to think about the upcoming battle. Was she going to 'defect' and return to her own people or stay with a man who seemed to understand her better than she understood herself?

The way the Wei officers treated each other had her unnerved, the loving devotion and comradery had been an assault on her understanding of human nature. Monogamous relationships used to be what she considered fairy tales not the norm. In Wu, it was a free for all. Marriage was meant to bring more bodies to the country while creating diplomatic ties. The Qiaos bounced from bed to bed, Sun Jian molested as he pleased and everyone had open-ended relationships. That made her transition to land a bit more tolerable, there was still some sense of freedom amongst the officers of Wu. 'Friendship with benefits' was how Sun Jian originally explained it, however there was a most powerful emotion that bound Cao Cao's high command together and it wasn't sharing. Wu was dedicated to a lifestyle, Wei dedicated to individual lives. She was more confused than ever now, perhaps this was not the information she was sent here to collect. Lost in thought she stepped into her tent and lit a candle revealing someone who she didn't want to confront. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What's wrong?"

Mingzhu ignored Zhou Tai as he gently brushed her hair away from the back of her neck and kissed her. "I just would like to be left alone."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." She turned and opened her tent flap. "I just would like you to get out."

"No." He crossed his arms and stared at her. After their night together the last thing he expected was a cold shoulder. She was in a hurry to get rid of him which meant she was having second thoughts. Zhou Yu was right; Wei officers could be very persuasive. He had plenty of time to think about that night himself and he wasn't really interested in giving it up. Not after he had been the one to silently help her transition from Captain to General; not after all that time keeping his admirations to himself. Zhou Yu had made him understand something when he initially asked him what motivated pirates, he understood that what made them able to adapt to such an unsavory job made then unique. He wanted her to come home because the truth was she was the only person in Wu would he could relate to. It was more than that though and from the way she was trying to avoid him, he was something to her too.

She let the tent flap fall and stared at the ground. He really had the worst timing. No wonder he had to fight naked. "What do you want?"

Zhou Tai wasn't an eloquent talker like most of the officers he worked with. He preferred action to talk as it left little room for debate. He sat down on her cot and looked around, noticing the lack of clutter. Had she given up on collecting treasures? That meant more than less baggage. He was getting very worried now. "That freedom you grew accustomed to comes at a hefty price. I don't have to tell you why there aren't any old pirates sailing the seas or why the faces change so often in your crew."

"Short but sweet." She countered, understanding where this was going.

"Is it? To live while you can, trusting no one?"

"I'll ask you again. What do you want?"

"I was where you're at after I saved Sun Quan. I had accepted my duty to protect him but it wasn't until I chose to put my life on the line to do it that I questioned myself." Tai cleared his throat. That was an admission he never voiced.

"I'm not questioning my job; I'll do what I'm paid to do. I'm questioning…" She didn't know what she was doing. The stay in Wei had her off balance, their devotion to each other. How strong they were because of an emotion that she considered a weakness. "Everything."

"Come home." Zhou Tai watched her put her head against the support pole. "The life we chose then was dangerous but uncomplicated. Live or die. Kill or don't. Attack or Retreat. To be part of something greater is going to come at a price."

It was easier to run away but everything would haunt her if she did. Knowing what she did now made her question her values. Could she have been wrong? She looked at Tai and remembered how passionate their sex had been. It was unlike anything she had experienced before, it wasn't just an activity. Perhaps it was just all the pent up lust and nothing more. She was trying to force herself to throw him out, but it wasn't working.

"It's not considered weakness to accept help." He stood and walked to her, brushing back her hair to look at her worried complexion. He hesitated to kiss her; concerned that he's provide her with another excuse to avoid the issue. However her eyes betrayed her and he happily gave into his desires to give her a reason to return.

She leaned into his kiss and then thought better of it and pushed him away. "I'm not in the mood."

"Hmmm." He picked her up and carried her over to the cot. This was time for action, not words.

"Why me? You could have any man or women you wanted. Someone who wasn't so tainted or shallow. Someone who could actually care about you."

"Then call for the guards." He smiled. "I'm sure you'd receive quite the reward for capturing me."

"I should."

"Then do it."

She wanted to curse him for taunting her but instead she heard someone who would certainly be thrilled to have him detained. She looked around and whispered, "Hide. Sima Yi is coming."

"Why would he…" Zhou Tai didn't have a chance to ask why the man was coming to talk to her so late at night. Certainly any change of plans would be communicated through messengers. Instead of protesting, he complied by rolling under her cot. She threw blankets over the bed just before the tent flap was pulled open.

"I'm getting sick of waiting for you." Sima Yi snapped. "The point of this exercise is to surprise me not bore me."

"Sorry." Mingzhu forgot all about her plans with the man when she saw Zhou Tai in her tent. She was supposed to sneak into his tent and 'capture' him, then 'torture' him for hours before finally deciding to pleasure herself with his body. His role-play fantasies were always so drawn out and well planned. There were timelines established so that their nighttime play wouldn't run over into drill practice at dawn.

Sima Yi looked at her face. She was flushed and breathing more rapidly than normal. He looked around the room to see if anything betrayed the presence of someone else. He saw nothing out of place, except for the neatly placed blankets on the bed. She never made her bed, preferring to just crawl back into it when she was ready to use it again. So someone had been here. "Finally made your bed. Why is it you refuse to make mine?"

"You like your sheets too tight, like you're in a cocoon." She quickly replied. Damn! Why did he have to be so observant?

"I know what you're hiding." Sima Yi growled. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"No…" She caught her breath as he sat down on the cot and stared at her.

"I have to say I've expected this from you. I knew you were never a woman to be loyal to just one man."

Mingzhu waited for his next move as he patted the blankets with his hand. She hoped Tai would remain hidden and give her the chance to overpower Yi when the opportunity arose. Tai exploding out from under the bed would draw too much attention however Sima Yi's muffled screams of protest were something everyone had grown accustomed to. She would fight to protect Zhou Tai, even in the middle of the Wei main camp, which was an astounding concept for her. It felt right though and if it came down to it, it was going to have to be how she died.

"Fine. I'll play the aggressor from time to time if that's what it takes to keep you happy. "He knew she was going to be a difficult woman to keep to himself, she was used to a more open lifestyle. Perhaps he had overlooked the men she had been with prior to him. Sun Jian, Cao Cao….neither one of them seemed like they would let a woman tie them up and whip their balls. No, they dominated and perhaps that what she secretly liked. "I'm more than capable of being what you obviously desire. Though I thought you were different, I didn't expect you to be shy about your fantasies. That's too much like the other women."

She blinked. What the hell was he talking about? She locked eyes with him and then cleared her throat. "Well…where would the fun be in that. If I told you what I wanted instead of letting you find out for yourself. That would be an insult to your intellect."

"I hadn't thought about it like that." He stood and walked up to her, tracing her facial features with his finger. "I see how you might be aroused by the battle. I should have taken more interest in that first encounter with Zhang Liao. How disappointed you must have been that he left you there instead of taking you back home to force into submission."

Sima Yi was definitely one of a kind. Anything could be warped into a sexual experience. "Are you a psychologist now? You think I really wanted him?"

"Subconsciously, yes. Though he's too honorable, I suppose if you were in his place things would have been different. Something to explore later." He ran his thumb over her lips. "I'm not going to compromise with you on one thing. You want me, then you better forget about him."

"Who? Liao?"

"The other man, imbecile." He snapped and kissed her lips.

"Right. Sorry, I prefer to not be tied down to just one man."

"Fine." He growled. "I see through your infantile games. I'll marry you if that's what you want, but I better get plenty of children in return."

"Marry me?" she gasped. What the hell? Was everyone on drugs around here? Wei was possibly one of the most frightening places she had ever been.

"You better make tonight one hell of a night for that. I'll be waiting."

She jumped as he slapped her ass as he left. She watched Tai roll out from under the bed and give her a curious look. "Did he just…."

Tai stood and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and staring into her confused eyes. "Is he who you really want?"

"No." She didn't even want to get married! However she was more concerned with the look on her commanding officer's face than anything.

"Then come home and marry _me_."

* * *

Xu Mingzhu was happy to be back amongst the sane people of Wu. Wei didn't seem to miss her much, Zhang Liao even sent her a thank you card for leaving, however Wu gave her a heroes welcome. She hadn't ever thought she would be the recipient of one of those. Slowly she began to understand why Gan Ning volunteered for ambushes and Zhou Tai saved Sun Quan's life; sometimes being selfless had its rewards. However this time Sun Jian wasn't the one offering his body as a prize, it was Zhou Tai.

He had made it quite clear that he wanted more than just a casual relationship and that scared the shit out of her. She saw marriage as a way for a man to claim a woman as his own and seize all her assets. He had quelled her protests by having Zhou Yu draw up a pre-nuptial agreement that awarded everything to Mingzhu if she decided to divorce him. So marrying the man would ultimately make her much better off if she decided to be shallow and materialistic and call it quits. Once upon a time that may have been her motive however she was more intrigued by how vulnerable he was making himself to her. After seeing what she had in Wei, she decided to give it a try. If it didn't work out she'd still emerge the victor and that was well worth the risk. Of course that was the point; Tai knew how she thought.

Mingzhu raised anchor and prepared to set sail. The small ship was more than enough to navigate the inner rivers of China as she prepared to leave on her honeymoon. It was a strange concept; she didn't expect to be in command of a ship again for a leisurely cruise with her new husband. Never in her wildest dreams, or nightmares, had she thought this possible. However a lot had changed, mostly her own feelings on personal attachments. Oddly, Wei's officers had shown her what she was missing from her life and she reluctantly allowed herself to sample what she had voluntarily denied herself. It was difficult at first, but with some undeserved patience she was learning.

She looked up as a barrage of tigerskin thongs began to fly from the dock. The officers of Wu were shedding their underwear in celebration of the new couple, a southern variation of the 'throwing of rice' tradition.

"Sun Ce is wearing his wife's panties it seems."

She looked up as Zhou Tai showed her the bedazzled pink panties. "The matching nipple tassels are on the foredeck."

"Hmmm." It explained why he was squirming so much during the wedding ceremony. Obviously a lost bet during family game night. He watched her busy herself with double checking the rigging and knew it was a pointless activity. She could have fooled anyone else with that, but not him. He knew better. "Not having second thoughts, are you?"

She looked out over the water and felt him come up behind her. She genuinely did have strong feelings for him, even if it was hard to admit that to herself. It was that weakness that scared her more than anything, just as Cai Wengi had admitted to who she retold her tale of saving her captured husband. She leaned into Tai's body as his arms wrapped around her. "No. You just could have done better."

"I knew the first time we fought it was going to be a long battle, but I would eventually wear you down." He squeezed her. "We're the same breed; nobody can understand us better than ourselves."

"Don't want to wear my underwear then?"

"You don't wear any." He snorted. "Neither do I."

She had to laugh and then felt his playful squeeze. She looked up at him and admitted. "I'm scared Tai. I'm not used to that."

"I know." He bent forward to kiss her and smiled. "I assure you it will be worth it."

"I think you just want me to take you for everything you have so you have another excuse to fight naked." She smirked.

"Then what? Back to Sima Yi?" He queried and watched a devious grin form on her face. "Conquer the world?"

"Oh don't you worry, I took care of him." She chuckled.

"Then drop the anchor and get below deck so I can take care of you."

* * *

Sima Yi looked at the woman sitting at his desk wearing nothing but a bow. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman smiled as he stormed over to the desk and looked at the painting she had drawn for him. "I'm Min-Min, the only woman you're ever going to need."

"That fangirl with the shop in town?" Sima Yi looked at the painting of him raping Cao Cao and half strangling the man. It was erotic and one of his greatest fantasies. "Who told you to draw this?"

"A pirate commissioned it, but to be honest I had it already wanted to draw it." She took a deep breath to get a good whiff of his scent. She raised her eyebrows when he started cackling and ripped the bow off her body. "I wanted to deliver it in person, since the fool dumped you."

"Tie me to the bed and use those toys in any way you see fit. You must audition for the opportunity to be my woman! I've masturbated to your artwork, but I want to know that you can do something with my arousal not just tease me." Sima Yi grinned. Zhou Tai could have the pirate; he just scored one hell of an upgrade!


End file.
